


The Angels who Shatter You

by Castiels_Broken_Fool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Broken_Fool/pseuds/Castiels_Broken_Fool
Summary: Shadow Novak is the youngest of the Novak sibling hunters. Her older brothers Gabriel and Castiel Novak are teaching her to hunt. Join her on her adventures to stop the Apocolypse, stop Satan, save the world and try and keep peace between Heaven and Hell with the help of the two strongest and trusted angels, Dean And Sam Winchester. Can they conquer all evil, or will they meet their match along the way? Will she fall for one of the angels or will darker beings claim her soul? Find out what is to come in the newest addition to my works, "The Angels who Shatter You."





	1. Chapter 1

She always thought it was easy, most of thr time it came naturally, or it felt that way. Most of the time, not all the time, other times it felt like she was doing wrong, commiting a sin, breaking laws, the creatures she hunted and killed, they were human... at least they looked that way... right? Wrong. Sometimes, again with this word, they looked human but deep down, not very deep usually, it wasn't human they ranged from wendigo, to ghost, to demon, to werewolf, to rugaru, to vampire.... all once human and now monsters.

Shadow Leanna Novak was a small town girl, who lived in an uptown world, her family, the Novaks, were wealthy, but only used their money for housing, privacy as well as weaponry and to fix their one and only car. A 1967, black chevy impala inherited from their father when he abandoned them. She was the youngest, the fastest and occasionally the most sassy but she was usually out done by her older brother Gabriel. She loved pie and fast food and french fries. Her favorite music was definetly the oldies but goodies but she did have this new bubbling love for the Hamilton Musical. Her hair was long, straight and brown, simple enough for her, her eyes were like her middle brothers, big, bright and blue, her skin was pale, no matter how much sun she got and her clothes were basic hunter wear: underwear, jeans, work boots, plaid and undershirt.

Castiel was a whole new story. He was a bit awkward, unless you were family of course... sometimes, he was quick witted and always having to compete with Gabriel, then again Gabe thought everything was a game. Cas prefered the Trench coat, suit and tie and dress shoes with dress slacks. Always said," _professionalism will get you farther in life even in hunting, everything wants a deal, look like you're ready to make one._ " He loved his bugers like no one's buisness and the man rarely slept but if he was protecting you then thats all that matter, you still worried for him tho, four hours of sleep was definetly not enough for shadow, no way it was enough for him. He sported short brown hair, bright blue eyes, dark skin and think lips that always look a bit dry no matter how much chap stick he used (which he never really did use). He was clean shaven and always tried to impress the ladies that he felt were worth some amount of time, but he never really got to the sleeping with her part... he was to "awkward virgin" as you had heard Gabriel tell him one night.

Of course, last but not least and definetly first born, Gabriel Novak, the annoying brother of the trio. Gabe was the goofball, the trickster, the immature, the... the... what can you even say at this point. He was all play and no work, but if he did work, it was always the easy way out. He had his ups and downs, everyone does. While he was goofy, he was protective and could kill anything that put his siblings in harms way, he wasnt one to play when they were being threatened. 

Gabriel sported the medium length, golden blonde hair, medium skin tone with Hazel eyes that looked almost gold in the right light and a smile that could light up any room. He liked to wear jeans, tennis shoes, an undershirt and a jacket, sometimes just plaid but it was more of his mood that persuaded his outfit. He loved TV shows and definetly had a sweet tooth, like rot your teeth out sweet tooth. Tho he never had problems, they were all happy and healthy, so it didn't bother them really.

Now that we know our characters, maube its time to delve into their story, cut deeper into the scene and get the adventure into gear, lets see just how tradgic their lives might just turn out to be shall we?


	2. Chapter two

Shadow sat in her window sill, playing her guitar and singing softly, she had been practicing the song _Not About Angels_ by Birdy for quite sometime now. She knew it was depressing but it calmed her, helped her think, sometimes think too much, but it didn't matter, not to her anyways, she loves to think, made her see a clearer world. Watching the world outside below her from the pent house window, she often thought what it would be like to slow time, to make people see the worl around them slow down for once and give them a chance to breathe, would it help?

A knock on the bedroom door startled her as she jumped and missed a note, looking to the door, "yeah, it's open, what's up?" She questioned as Castiel poked his head in. He gave a soft smile, " hey little one, we caught wind of a case, Gabe wanted to check it out, care to join? It will get you on his good side again." He tried to coax lightly; since the last hunt ended on a bad note with her nearly killing herself for Gabriel. He wasn't to happy, but he would get over it, or so she hoped. With a sharp nod she stood," yes, of course I wanna go, where is it?" Castiel smiled, walking in and handing her the article, "Midnight, Texas. Dress for hot weather and bring your spare work suit, got it?Also, grab those heels, the six inch ones... no bars this time okay?" He was concerned, of course he was, when wasn't he? Hell, he probably worried for her in his sleep, not unusual for hunter families.

After packing her bag and heading to the elavator she had bumped into Gabriel on accident, immedietly jumping away, apologizing and hanging her head. Gabriel smiled a bit and tilted his head, "Hey kiddo, almost thought you hated me, you been avoiding me since the last hunt, I hope I can count on youagain when I need ya?" He tried to make amends, this trip was supposed to fix it, starting now both of you would have to try and get along. Looking up, she gave a soft smile, hugging him, "no way I could hate you, I just thought you wouldn't wanna see me for a while is all. I promise I'll totally be there Gabe. For both of you, always and forever, you guys are my big bros."

Upon reaching the garage, Castiel was waiting, loading up his bags, then Hers and Gabriels as they handed them to him. Castiel took the drivers seat, Gabriel the passenger and Shadow, tucked away in the back, just like it always was. It brought a happy and some how peaceful thought to her mind that it would get better, it was bound to get better, it just had to... it will, because she was going to make it better, hunting trip or not.


	3. Chapter 3

After the long drive to Midnight, Texas, and several stops at the gas stations along the way for: gas, snacks and provisions; Shadow and the boys had finally arrived around three o'clock that afternoon.

After a hard day of questioning the victims families, looking over the scenes and seeing the dead bodies, which Shadow was unable to take part in because she was physically feeling sick from the sight, they had finally been able to settle down in the hotel room they had gotten together. Even with all the money they had in their names they still went for low rated motels with: barely a star, free breakfast and a shower with running water. what. A. Joy.

Gabriel had called dibs on the shower first, leaving Castiel to talk with his sister; he looked to her worriedly, she had been distant, more often then before,

" hey Shad, how are you doing, have you found anything note worthy?"

start slow and easy... lead up to it, distract her with the case... yeah, that will work. Shadow looked up to her older brother,

" well, from the evidence, the body types of the victims are different... two males, one small female, multiple bite marks and cuts down the arm.. almost like suicide but that doesn't seem right at all... I'm stumped really."

Castiel nodded,

" yeah, it had me stumped as well, Gabriel still swears it's a werewolf... but if he is going that route I'd atleast go with a Black Shuck if anything even tho they don't exactly do the killing."

Shadow nodded, it still didn't seem to sit right with her, all these theories and creatures they knew about but, none of them killed this way, and the cut down the one arm looked as if it was made to throw them off.   
Castiel once again broke her away from her throughts,

" how have you been doing sis?"

" I'm fine Cas, working a case with my bros, eating diner food, living in a trash motel for the weeks to come, its like a normal kids camping trip dream ya know? Wouldn't trade it for the world... except ya know, for highschool, or college, or a normal family... why?"

Castiel struggled, Gabriel was always cheerful, happy go lucky and occasionally an ass but he was always smiling. He himself never thought of himself as depressed, but he did see where Shadow was coming from, she wasn't given much of a chance like he and Gabriel had been, there father almost gave her up before Castiel convinced him otherwise, but it was still hard. His only problem now was, how does he help his sister out of the dark place she seems to be finding herself in as of late?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow couldn't believe Castiel thought she was depressed, honestly she never felt that way. Maybe a little sad, upset or angered here and there, but not... depressed.  
  
Shadow stood from her seat and made her way to the foot of her bed, picking out an outfit to wear as cover, not wanting to be recognized in the public.  
  
Making her way to the bathroom she changed her attire, a deep maroon shirt, the shoulders lightly exposed, a leather jacket over that. On her waist, she wore a tightly fitted skirt that stopped mid thigh, black pany hose, ankle boots with studds on the sides and a smokey eye and nude lip combo for her makeup.  
  
She straightened her hair and did some final touches on her makeup before walking out of the bathroom, Castiel and Gabriel waiting for her to come back out.  
  
Gabriel stood with his arms crossed, an eye brow raised a hair, questioning her outfit,  
  
" and just where do you think you're going? It's dangerous out there lil' sis."  
  
Castiel gave a nod, jumping into the conversation,  
  
" I agree, Gabriel is right, you're atleast letting one of us tag along to make sure youre safe."  
  
Shadow gave a roll of her eyes, she didn't want her brother's tagging along, she could handle herself. Being a hunter's daughter was hard enough as it is, having these two around made it worse it seemed.  
  
"You guys, can't be serious," she folded her arms, " I can handle myself if you would just let me, i promise im alot stronger than you think."  
  
Castiel shook his head,  
  
"No shadow, One of us is going with you and thats final. Now, since Gabriel thinks he has a lead, I will be going, you'll thank me later."  
  
Gabriel went to argue but dropped it, he was thankful really, considering he was still mad at her over her actions during the last hunt. Maybe if cassie baby sat their sister, he would finally understand where he came from.  
  
Shadow huffed, clearly upset that she again was being given no choice yet again.  
  
" Fine, but that means I'm leaving now, so I hope you're ready castiel."  
  
With that she stormed passed castiel and out the door, set on getting her way. Be it the easy way, or the hard way.


End file.
